


Great And Gruesome Heights (Don´t Fall Again)

by MapNerdB (Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken)



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Are Jeff´s past lives different characters?, Canon-Typical Violence, Death in Childbirth, F/M, IDK if they are original characters, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Past Lives, Plague, Suicidal Thoughts, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/MapNerdB
Summary: He can´t keep doing this.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Nandor the Relenteless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)/Original Non-Binary Character, Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)/Original Female Character(s), Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Great And Gruesome Heights (Don´t Fall Again)

**Author's Note:**

> IDK WTF this is. A ficlet? A trailer for a longer fic? Reader input appreciated.
> 
> The memories/nightmares are not supposed to be in chronological order, except the first one goes first.
> 
> Thanks to shinyfire, prophetic_fire, and for-the-love-of-baldur for your support.

A lot of death!

Plague, childbirth, violence, etc.

Nandor has seen a face like this before, in his dreams, and in his nightmares. Today it is the latter...

Evhad is dead in his arms, taken by plague, and the witch is telling Nandor it's too late for his body, but she can bring his soul back for a price, and then 

Khulan is dying, along with their unborn child, and

Soraya is losing her battle with fever, and

Vitali is bleeding out at his feet, the knife in their throat meant for him, and

Santiago is fading, with terror in his eyes, losing his grasp on immortal life together, and

Hasna is fleeing in terror from the unholy thing her husband has become, and

Nandor is crying, with blood and worse on his gloves, over Diego Van Helsing's corpse. The stake is still in his lover´s cold hand, the holy water still burns, and when Nandor wakes, he can't remember why he wanted to stop him. 

***

Usually when Nandor asks Colin Robinson for technical help, it takes a long time. He has to be relentless to reach his goal, and Colin gets a good snack out of it. But this time, the look in his eyes is enough. 

A few short clicks, and the offending match is blocked. A few more, and Nandor´s profile is erased from the human dating website. Nandor breathes a sigh of deep relief. Good riddance to this boy, with his stupid fashion, unworthy of the proud warriors who sacked Rome. Good riddance to his sweet-but-knowing smile, and his pretty eyes, and his perfect curls. And most of all good riddance to those vampire books he likes, and the smallest spark of possibility that he might remember...

What Nandor doesn't count on, what wasn't in the profile, is the boy´s tenacity in pursuit of his dreams. GuillermoGoth2000 can be relentless, too.


End file.
